


Another Kind of Darkness

by Umeko



Series: Dysfunctional [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Dark! Valar, Halls of Mandos, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a result of their Oath, Feanor and his six sons were cast out into the eternal dark of the Void, so the Eldar believe. Little did they know it is not so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a crackfic about Feanaro and sons trying to persuade Namo not to kick them out into the Void, but Muse has other ideas. This fic contains sexual slavery. Dark!Valar. Please read warnings.

Officially, these elven fear have been cast out into the Void. It would be a pity really, Namo smiled at his fellow Valar across the shoulder of the fea trembling in his lap. This was a much kinder fate for them, he insisted to himself. It does have its benefits for him and the chosen few he allowed within these private rooms in Mandos. Lord Manwe has not raised any complaint, but surely he must know by now. Perhaps like his wife Vaire, he chose not to see.

“Beautiful,” the Doomsman purred as he traced the strong chin and nipped at a pointed ear. Feanaro moaned as the Vala ploughed into him.

“Please…” the once Crown Prince of Noldor gasped, his hands clutched at the front of his master’s robes. Lord Orome had his once-protégé similarly naked and straddling his lap as he thrust into the blond elf from behind.  Irmo had a leather-clad Moryo on all fours, sucking his cock. The twins were tending to their eldest brother, who was sprawled exhausted, his exposed hole raw and leaking and his cheeks lashed red. Tulkas did tend to get carried away at times but Nelyo was durable enough to take the punishment. Curvo was fucking himself on that new toy Irmo had presented him with, his moans and gasps providing a perverse music to the activities in this hidden corner of Mandos. Still, naked Tulkas was getting hard again and he was considering Curvo very carefully. Perhaps he would take the elf tonight. Orome reached out to grab the ass of one of Ambarussa as he passed too close.  He whispered into the elf’s ear. Docilely, the redhead slipped down onto his knees between his elder brother’s spread legs and took Turko into his mouth. 

It had started with Telvo. The youngest Feanaroion had been terrified and so very willing to do anything to avoid the Void. It was so delicious to feel those slender fingers and soft lips working his shaft, inexperienced as the elf was. It was not long before he had the youth speared on his shaft and his virginity stripped from him. He could have kicked the naked fea out into the Void after the deed with seed and blood oozing from his raw hole. The creatures of the Void would have made short work of that small fea. Instead he had secreted Telvo away in his private rooms, where not even his wife and sister would venture. 

Like most of his colleagues, his marriage was barren. Vaire was more a helpmate than a true bed-companion. They had not shared a bed since their wedding in the Years of the Lamps. Namo had to admit he found more pleasure in male flesh. In particular, he yearned for a certain prideful Noldo. Even Melkor had lusted, quite openly, for that elf. Namo sought solace in that elf’s son but Telvo was not his father although he soon learned how to please his master well enough. Telvo simply lacked the fire of spirit which made his father so appealing. He had shared Telvo with Irmo, his poor brother whose wife was catatonic for much of their time together. He would never have deigned to share Feanaro with another so readily. 

Feanaro entered the Halls soon after. It took a long while for him to break Feanaro. Namo tried kindness first, for Feanaro was not one to be dominated so easily through force like poor little Telvo. He was offered fine silks to wear and lie upon, wine and delicious titbits. The stubborn fea refused his kindness. Reluctantly, he had the elf bound and whipped but his fire never dimmed. Then the Doomsman recalled Telvo, whom he had left untouched for a good while since Feanaro’s entry into his realm. 

They had invited Orome to join in. Lord Orome always had a taste for males, particularly a blond protégé of his, whom he had bedded on more than one occasion in the wild. Orome brought his good friend Tulkas, who enjoyed far rougher bed-sport than even Nessa would allow. Across from where his father was chained, they had the young elf in turn for hours, until Telvo was all sore and begging for mercy. At first Feanaro raged and cursed. When Telvo’s whimpers faded into silence and he went limp on the seed and blood-marred sheets, his father finally relented. Any more of their misuse and they might have destroyed Telvo’s fea beyond all healing. Still, Namo had to erase a part of Telvo’s memory of that night. Despite that, he suspected the young elf still retained deep scars of the fea which he kept hidden from all but his twin. Feanaro held his son for a long while until the younger elf’s sobbing and shivering ceased and he fell into sleep. 

On the stained sheets next to his son, Feanaro yielded to him as promised, with Irmo, Orome and Tulkas watching. Namo savoured the sensations of Feanaro’s inner muscles clenching about his shaft. Feanaro was no coy virgin and he gave as good as he got. Namo could not find a reason to deny his brothers when they demanded their turn with Feanaro. For an added twist, Tulkas suggested Feanaro fuck his own son. Namo knew he should have stopped it then but he feared exposure before Lord Manwe. Telvo probably did not feel a thing, so stretched and slick with seed he was, when his father took him. He did murmur some protest in his sleep but his father shushed him with gentle kisses. After it was all over, Feanaro washed Telvo personally, weeping softly all the while. 

Curvo, Moryo and Turko passed into the halls soon afterwards. Namo was glad to see them for now he would be able to offer them to the others instead of Feanaro. He savoured each of their charms but they were not Feanaro. Orome was glad to have Turko back in his bed although the elf was often a reluctant bed-mate. Feanaro and Curvo had to talk sense into him. He was fortunate his cast-off lover was willing to take him back after everything. Curvo knew a good deal when he saw one and he soon set about seducing the Valar with his charms. As for Moryo, Irmo took him under his wing and started to indulge in his darker and baser desires. 

Pityo drifted in, wearied by his years in Beleriand but still youthful in his looks. The twins were a perfect pair. They were not shy about indulging in each other’s bodies and a dream to watch. A game Irmo and Namo came up with was to fuck both twins at the same time to see who could get his twin to come first. They were never much for talk, even between themselves. Aside from gasps and moans of pleasure, their lips and tongues seemed to be made only for pleasuring others.   

Nelyo stumbled in, gravely wounded. Namo held his fea apart from his brothers until he was healed enough for his new life in the Halls. In the Halls, the cumulated scars faded and he had his right hand restored to him. However, the burn from the Silmaril remained silvery pale on his palm. He had always been a handsome elf. Nelyo asked once about the Void, but stopped after his brothers begged him not to go. 

The four of them used the seven fea in his keeping as they wished, indulging their perverse lust and base desires. When his guests had left, the sons of Feanaro would limp off to sleep in the corner where their bed rolls were unpacked. Like innocent children they would sleep deeply. In this sleep they would heal from the rough use they were subjected to during these visits. He did offer Orome and Irmo their own alcoves with beds which they welcomed their favourites to use in their absence but Turko and Moryo preferred the company of their brothers than to sleep alone. Perhaps they felt there was safety in numbers.

 _The fools,_ Namo snickered. One of their favourite games was to seize one or more of the elves as they slept and fuck them awake. The elves had learnt to keep themselves stretched and oiled as much as possible. He had been kind to them, providing the oils for their use and a warm bath they could soak their aches away. Of course, the warm water was great for fucking in too.  The elves never wore any garments unless he or his guests desired it so. They slept in the nude. The twins cuddled in each other’s arms in the furthest end. Nelyo next to them. Surprisingly, it was Moryo who would reach out to reassure his eldest brother when the occasional nightmare came. Now he slept with his arm around his brother’s waist. Curvo and Turko slept at the very outside. The blond elf always slept with the hunting knife Orome had given him under his pillow, not that it afforded him much protection against a lustful Vala. The only time Turko had drawn his blade in time, Orome had fucked him with his bow as punishment, until he was bleeding all over the skins and furs on Orome’s bed. If he had been alive, he would have perished from his injuries.   

Feanaro slept in the silken bed Namo provided, all the better for his master to use him when the desire arose, like now. The Vala climbed into the bed and rolled the sleeping elf onto his back, careful not to wake him up. He parted the elf’s legs and inserted a finger into that pink pucker. _Nicely oiled_. Still he took out a vial of oil from the nightstand where they kept the oils and other bedroom toys.  He did not wish to hurt his plaything. Slicking up his shaft, Namo took the time to admire the handsomeness of Feanaro’s physique. 

The elf gasped sharply when he was breached swiftly. Namo withdrew and pushed in again. Feanaro stirred into consciousness, his body clenching about the invading shaft. 

“L-lord Namo…” Feanaro whimpered as his legs were folded up against his chest. His features darkened into a scowl and he tried to kick out at Namo. The Vala chuckled and continued his assault. He knew his pet hated this position for the way it exposed him. The much smaller elf was no match against the Vala. 

“Shall we wake up your sons?” Namo nipped at a sensitive throat. 

“No… please…” The pace was picking up now, rocking the elf back into the bed, which creaked in protest. Finally he coaxed a climax from Feanaro. He continued thrusting as the elf shuddered in his embrace. 

“Feanaro, your son Makalaure has come to Valinor to seek the forgiveness of the Valar,” Namo felt the elf tense in his arms. 

“W-what will become of him?” There was a hint of relief. If Kano was still alive, he would be spared the Halls and the fate of his father and brothers. 

“Lifelong servitude to the House of Elrond Earendilion. He would be well-taken care of by his foster son, don’t you agree?” 

“Indeed, Lord Namo. Thank you…” The last words were grudgingly uttered. Namo growled and slammed into the elf harder, causing him to wince. _Had he not permitted Nelyo to speak with Elros before the peredhil passed beyond his Halls to whatever place awaited him?_ It had been a tearful reunion, held in a room of Irmo’s design. Nelyo had been suitably washed and dressed for the occasion. Elros would never have guessed that shortly before their meeting, a naked Nelyo was sucking off the Doomsman while being speared from behind by Tulkas’ impressive cock. He had shut them away from the other fea in his Halls. Miriel had drifted into Vaire’s Hall upon her re-embodiment, reluctant to leave entirely. _Did she suspect her son was still in Mandos?_ Finwe, his son by Indis and his other grandchildren lost in Beleriand were slowly leaving the Halls. They all had accepted that the Oath had claimed Feanaro and his sons. 

He flipped Feanaro over so that he was braced on all fours, pounding into him furiously for when seemed like hours. Valarin stamina was legendary after all. Feanaro tried not to show his soreness but his pain soon won out and he began mewling for mercy. 

With a final grunt, Namo came hard and copiously into Feanaro’s body. When he withdrew, he could see the seed and a tinge of blood leaking from the raw pucker. 

“Beautiful,” the Vala purred and spanked his pet lightly on the rump. “Now, go wash.” 

“Yes, master…” Feanaro shakily got onto his feet and limped in the direction of the bath. It seemed that the fire within him dimmed with each taking. 

 _It is kinder_ , Namo insisted to himself like a mantra. Feanaro will remain in the Halls until the end of time, so will his six sons. 

 _This is another kind of darkness,_ another voice chided. One that has already started to erode the Valar.

 _Oh shut up,_ the Doomsman scowled. He considered the six sleeping elves for a moment before returning his attention to the baths where his plaything was scrubbing between his legs vigorously. With a languid yawn, he stepped over to the unsuspecting elf, shoved him against the side of the bath and ploughed into him with the consideration of a bull with a cow. If they were already in darkness, they were going to make full use of it while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone fic.


End file.
